Murder Mystery
by RandomGhostie
Summary: Theres been a murder in South Park, but who is the culprit? OC Story involving South Park Characters.


_8__th__ May 2010: 8:24am_

The alarm has been ringing loudly for around 4 minutes as a lazy, uninterested boy lies entwined in his bed sheets, eyes closed trying to block out the continuing ringing. Finally, he had enough. He lifted his arm with little effort letting it fall on the clock hitting the top to stop the ringing. He lay in silence for a minute, before finally opening his eyes wide and looking to his door without moving a muscle. In a sudden blast on energy he sat up swinging his long legs off the side of the bed, throwing the bed sheets carelessly out the way and rubbing his face with his hands taking a deep sigh and letting his hands drop to his lap looking around the room.

"Another day" He muttered standing up and pulling the wardrobe door open, grabbing some clothes and closing it ready to get dressed for the day ahead.

_8:50am_

Looking up to the clock, he grabbed the keys to his car and looked around the house one last time to make sure everything was in place and nothing was left on. He walked back to the front door, stomping his feet as he walked opening the front door and taking one step out before slamming the door shut and quickly locking it looking out to the pouring rain, he sighed and threw his hood up and walked out into the rain letting it fall on him as he made his way to the car opening it slowly and getting in. He turned on the radio after pushing the keys in and turning them, taking the hand break off quickly and backing out the drive looking out to the road and the poor suckers that had to walk to school in this weather.

He drove along the road at fast speed, not exceeding the limit, he saw many puddles and couldn't help swerving into them and letting his wheels crash through the water causing it to splash all over the pavement. He then caught site of a girl, who happened to be Lulu Summers. Her blonde hair was surprisingly dry, her body was also dry; she was holding a bright pink umbrella above her head. He didn't even need to look at her face to know she was scowling. A smirk formed on his lips as he realised she was walking dangerously close to the edge of the pavement, a big puddle on the road leaning against the pavement. Vean knew what he was going to do, he swerved across and pressed his foot down on the accelerator speeding through the puddle then slowing down laughing as he turned his head catching a quick glimpse of the drenched Lulu.

_9:36am_

Homeroom; the most relaxing however chaotic lesson, if you could call it a lesson. He sat on the plastic chair, scratch marks all over it from previous classes. He looked around the room seeing many people chatting. He looked to his left to see Lucky Day, listening to her iPod and singing a little louder than she may have hoped. He rolled his eyes at what she was singing, Muse. He really didn't like this band, he decided to voice his opinions, but it was a bad choice talking to Lucky about how much he disliked this band. He stretched out his hand and tapped Lucky on the shoulder; she jolted up as if he gave her an electric shock. She slowly took out her headphones stopping the song she was playing and looked to him, the smile that was seen often still on her lips.

"Hey Lucky; I went to see Muse the other night and I got back stage passes right?" He started, an uninterested look on his face while Lucky held a look of existent and surprise. She looked as if she was going to explode in happiness, this wouldn't last for too long.

"They we're crap" He said harshly turning his head away but keeping his eyes on Lucky, who's face had dropped causing him to smirk a little. You could tell she was going to object, but he got in there before she had the chance.

"Got to meet them backstage, told them they we're crap. It's too bad they took it offensively and have decided never to return here oh well" He said, trying to hide the smirk on his face. He dared to turn to the brunettes face, her mouth was wide open in shock. He could see the flames of anger in her eyes as she clenched her fists and teeth tightly taking a deep breath to yell. But someone beat her too it.

"WHY DID YOU BEAT UP CARTMAN?!" He turned forward looking to a girl standing in front of his desk; she banged her fists on the desk hard causing the room to go silent with all heads turning to them. She had rage and anger written all over her petit face, her face almost as red as her hair. Cherry Hayes was not the right person to piss off.

"Because he owed me money. I told him I would" He said coolly leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms to Cherry. You knew she was going to scream, you could tell by her face and body language but as she was about to lash out at the not caring boy, the teacher walked in slamming the door shut in a angry fashion.

"SIT DOWN" The teacher yelled, Cherry turned to the teacher, then back to him glaring angrily walking off to her seat banging her fists on the table while he looked to the front, smirking. It was like anger from other people was like a drug to him; he couldn't get enough of it. He looked to the front, smirking wider as a drenched Lulu walked in, sending him a glare.

_10:56am_

He walked along the student filled corridor, noise of loud talking and gossip filled his ears as he walked past different cliques, hearing different gossip about different people.

"Did you hear what she did... That is so non conformist I can't believe... And she woke up in bed naked with... So I have to prank that bitch and I'm doing it today!" Those words caused his ears to prick up as he turned his head to the direction the sound flowed from, their stood three people. One of them was April Xrcyb. Her voice was the one to say that line which caught his ears. She was smirking, whatever the plan was, it was going to be good. He slowly walked over standing with his back to them, ears on the ready.

"Sure you don't need our help April?" Another voice echoed; the voice of Jessica Skidmore, another big prankster in the school.

"Nah I'll be fine Jess"

"So what's the plan?"

"Simple. I'm going to tell her to go to the gym and then throw water balloons at her from a hidden hiding place. Wendy won't know what hit her" He raised an eyebrow hearing who she wanted to prank; he turned around a little seeing the three of them. The third person was a boy, Scott Malkinson; April's boyfriend. Scott looked at him, frowning a little and whispering to April who turned to him with a frown.

"Bastered! Stop trying to kill Christophe!" April shouted angrily, as Jess turned around, she also glared to the boy rolling her eyes a little and turning away. At least she could tolerate him.

"Keep your hair on, I'm going anyway" He said harshly looking forward and walking away from the group. He did hope he wouldn't walk into Rhiannon, he wasn't in the mood to hear her yelling.

_11:43am_

It was Lunch. He was walking towards the gym, to see April crash and burn with her latest prank. He walked in the gym, looking around for a good hiding place, seeing one behind the stalls. As he walked over, his footsteps echoed around the room as he found a suitable spot. He opened his lunch and sat down waiting for April to show up for her plan to start; and then fail.

_12:16pm_

He was almost asleep when he heard the two double doors crash open seeing a figure walk in, a bag in her hand walking over to hide behind some gym equipment sitting down and putting the bag down next to her. He couldn't see what she was doing, but he knew that she had water balloons ready. The doubles doors then opened once more and in walked Wendy and a teacher. April couldn't looked up from where she was hiding at the risk of being caught, so she waited for the footsteps to stop to then release her plan. She kneeled up throwing many water balloons to the two, without even looking over the equipment.

"APRIL XRCYB" The throwing of the water balloons stopped, and he saw a head peek from behind the equipment, eyes wide. She jumped up ready to run but the teacher had already got close to her and grabbed her.

"Three months detention! Now come with me!" She shouted pulling April along with him as she glared to Wendy who was glaring back. April looked over to the stalls seeing him sat there, laughing at her.

"You're dead!" She shouted pointing to him, he jumped up and ran out the other double doors laughing not looking where he was going, he bumped into a girl with multi coloured hair. He knew exactly who this was, and she knew who he was. Rhiannon Edwards turned around, sending a hate glare to him.

"Why do you always try to kill my boyfriend?! I should fucking kill you!" She shouted, almost spitting on his face. He couldn't help but laugh, not seeing Rhiannon raise a fist, but a bang of double doors distracted them both and they turned to look as April looked over to Rhiannon and him, growling in his direction. Rhiannon gasped and ran over to find out what had happened, and he decided to walk away before she got back. After all, it wasn't his fault her crazy boyfriend had tried to kill him.

_1:34pm_

"It's over Bugs. Now piss off" He said looking at his, now, ex girlfriend who's eyes we're wide with disbelief, tears on the bottom of her eyelids a few escaping and travelling down her cheeks.

"W-What?" She managed to say, he just rolled his eyes looking to his left, seeing one very angry big sister rushing over and pulling her little sister into embrace.

"Its. Over. How dumb are you?" He repeated with the added insult, Bugs Montgomery was never seen crying. But today wasn't the best of days, and this just pushed the poor girl over the edge as she clinged to her big sister trying to hide the tears. Her older sister, Lucy Montgomery, glared to the boy. It was about the fifth glare of the day, but this one was the worst of them all. He could tell that at any moment she would jump and attack him.

"You are dead. How dare you do that to my sister!" She said pulling her sister close, a boy running up to the scene and joining in the hug, his name was Ike. Bugs best friend, he had a big crush on her. Another glare was sent to him from Ike, he couldn't help but smirk at the best friend of his ex. He didn't feel like sticking around the watch the big confession from Ike, so he turned around and walked away from the two.

He walked along the empty corridor; he kept his ears open for any possible secrets he could hear. As he walked slowly, he heard a bang. Possibly someone being banged into a vending machine, either someone is going to beat someone else up or two people are making out who shouldn't be. He smirked at the thought of this, and walked a little faster hearing moans and the connection of wet lips getting louder until he saw a foot, only showing from behind a wall. He crept closer and slowly peeked his head round to see two people, male and female, making out against the vending machine. He grabbed his phone from his pocket, flipping it up and snapping a picture quickly startling the couple.

The male was Stan Marsh, head of the football team and the most popular guy in the school. He was also taken, by Wendy Testaburger. But that wasn't the girl here; the girl in this make out session was called Jude Monroe. Not as popular, known for dealing and taking many drugs. She was also high, even in class' she would be. She was also one of Wendy's best friends, which made this scene he had found even more interesting. They looked like rabbits caught in the headlights, but this shock look quickly faded and a look of anger replaced it.

"Well this could easily get into the hands of Wendy" He said showing them the photo, they both looked guilty and angry at themselves, and most likely him for snapping that picture. Stan jumped forward reaching his hand out in an attempt to grab the phone, but he was too fast for the raven haired boy and jumped back.

"Don't! Please!" Jude said looking quiet scared; he just laughed and snapped his phone down putting it in his pocket.

"You better be nice to me from now on" He said turning around and walking away from the worrying pair as the bell rung and people fled out the classrooms into the corridor.

_2:46pm_

It was the final class of the day, he sat in his chair talking to the person next to him who happened to be Jess Skidmore. She also seemed annoyed, but that was because of how he got April in big trouble earlier. But at least she was willing to talk to him.

"God I hate this class at least I'm not next to that twitchy blonde kid. What's his name anyway? You know? The one obsessed with that chick and coffee" He said, Jess raised a eyebrow looking at him and shaking her head.

"Tweek?" She said plainly. She didn't look to bothered with what he had to say.

"Oh yeh! That kid. God he is so annoying, I had to sit next to him last year and oh my god I could have killed him he's so annoying."

"Dude..." Jess said, of course he was too into his rant to listen to her or looking at her widened eyes so he just continued.

"I mean all he did was twitch, make weird noises and ask me for pencils! And when he had coffee it went everywhere! Not to mention his shirt wasn't done up properly I mean come on how old is he? Five?"

"Dude..."

"And that girl he is with, what is she? Retarded? Sure he's hot and all but how does she put up with him! I mean if someone stole her in the night I bet he would just cry in the corner about garden gnomes or something"

"Duuuuuuuuude!" He looked to Jess, angry that she had interrupted him for the third time.

"What?!" He said with anger, as Jess pointed to behind him. He turned around and saw the girlfriend of the boy he had just been 'bitching' about. She looked angry. Glaring at him, her name was Vivi Sykes and you did not want to piss her off. She had a paintball gun, and she wasn't afraid to use it.

"Hey Viv; what's wrong? That time of the month or something?" She glared even more, daggers being sent to him as she stomped off to her seat obviously planning her revenge. He just turned around and looked at Jess, who was shaking her head.

"What?"

_3:31pm_

He walked out the school slowly, many people had already left but he was still there, trying to find some more gossip but since he was unsuccessful he decided to leave the school. He walked down the concrete steps one by one walking forward. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, as he walked down the school path. He finally heard some footsteps and turned his head around, only to see a knife being raised quickly and then, as it went out of his eye line a sharp pain was pushed into his back as he froze feeling the blood seep down his back shaking. He felt his body go limb and then, it was black.

Someone has just murdered, Vean Redding.


End file.
